


Red Tree

by underHiswings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underHiswings/pseuds/underHiswings
Summary: They were ambushed. Now a tree is stained with his blood.





	Red Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited! I learned about drabbles (100-word stories) from reading Kitty O's "Underestimated" on fanfiction.net (which you should totally check out later!), so I had to try a drabble myself. I hope you enjoy!

The fight had ended quickly.

Breathless, Arthur rested against a tree. "Merlin?"

"…Here…"

Arthur straightened, the bark scraping his arm, drawing blood. He hissed. Silver, red-tipped, glinted in the wood. An arrowhead?

"Arthur…?"

He found Merlin behind the tree, an arrow wedged into his stomach. Only its tail-feathers were visible.

Arthur felt ill.

"Is it… _that_ bad?" Merlin gasped, paler than usual.

_No. It's worse._

Unsheathing his sword, Arthur carefully cut the feathered tail from Merlin's abdomen. He clutched the arrowhead. Yanked it free.

Merlin shrieked and fell, wheezing. Red everywhere.

Arthur still couldn't believe Merlin had endured the trek home.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was my first Merlin fic/drabble, I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and feedback (positive or negative; both will be appreciated!). But if you don't have the time, I understand. Hopefully this fic made at least a little bit of sense.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
